


Letting Go

by HalfNakedWriter



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfNakedWriter/pseuds/HalfNakedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It moved for the first time today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is...

It happend as Danny was getting ready for work. A small fluttering, just under his right ribs. His doctor had been telling him it would happen for days, that he might not even realize what was happening until the movements got stronger, until the real kicking began but the movement is enough to jar Danny. HIs razor tumbling into the sink, the sound echoing off the walls as he tries not to let it shake him.

His baby just moved.

Danny pales as he runs a hand over his distended belly. He had always known this could happen, but never had he imagined it would. His whole life he wasn't attracked to men, no he found women much more appeling. But here he was, another life growing inside him, moving inside him. All because one man, one sick and twisted man.

Shane Casey. The murder, the sycopath, father of Danny Messer's unborn child. He was the reason for all this, the scum he was. Danny still rememebered everything from that day, it was so vivid in his mind. Like a movie playnig over and over in his head. Could still see the horrified look on Sheldom's face as they hauled him off, the angry glare Mac had glued onto his face whenever he looked up from trying to figure each small clue out. He thinks the heart stopping moment when Casey asked for him to come alone is what he remembers most, he had a family to think about and yet he knew going alone to met the killer was his only way to clear his friend's name.

Danny could still rememebr pushing the door open, carefully clearing the room before stepping inside. Only to have the butt of a gun slammed into the back of his head. Casey's hands keeping him from hitting the floor, dragging him to the counter and throwing him over it. Casye had laughed, turning the radio on high and cutting Danny's belt off of him. Even in the haze left over from being hit Danny had known what was about to happen to him, his body fight back even as Casey's hands holded him down and the blunt head of his cock forced it's way inside him. He could still feel the other man inside him. 

"I know what you are Messer, I know what's inside you!" Casey had whispered into his ear, the man forcing Danny's down into the chipping wood and trusting harder. Deeper. Trying to hit that spot inside Danny, trying to force the entrance to his cervix open. "For my brother Messer, for my brother!" Danny hand screamed when Casey came inside him. The sickening feeling of the crazed man's sperm slicking up his insides and filling his to hear bursting point. 

Danny had fought, struggled and even bite Casey but the other man just slammed his face into the counter and continued to fuck into him. Making sure not a drop of his seed spilled from within Danny. Pinning Danny down and forcing their hips together, he wasn't about to let any of his seed slip out.

"Gonna get fat with my baby Messer." Danny whimpers as he remembers the feeling if Casey's breath on his ear, his hand curling protectively over his belly. As if the man who fathered his child would grow from the ground and rip the child out if him. "Gonna be one big happy family! YOU, ME AND OUR BABY!"

 The bathroom door closes and Danny jumps, hand splaying out over his belly as he whips around to face the door. Lindsey's brown eyes meeting his, her face contored with worry. Her hair a mess and her eyes hazy with sleep, slowly she steps closer to Danny. Her husband dropping his hand from his belly and pulling her close. Lindsey's smaller hands coming up to rest on the swell. Danny soaking in the comfort of his wife against him.

 "He'll be different." She whispers softly. Danny hiding his face in Lindsey's hair, his wife holding him close and kissing the top if her head. "We'll raise him different." Danny holds her close, his eyes squeezing shut as she rubs his belly. He'd give anything in the world to forget what Shane did to him, but he'd never replace the little thing growing under his heart. 

 They'll raise this baby right, and they'll do it together.


End file.
